Oh, Valencia
by Power of the Pen12
Summary: An old songfic of mine. Humans and fairies are at war, and, though at opposite sides of battle, Artemis and Holly are deeply in love. Oneshot. NOT MY BEST WORK.


**A quick songfic I wrote so many years ago (one, to be exact. :P). Basically, humans and fairies are at war, Holly and Artemis are in love, and things get complicated. My newer work is better than this; this is nothing more than a drabblefic. ****  
**

**You belong to the gang****  
****and you say you can't break away****  
****but I'm here with my hands on my heart****  
**

"Artemis, stop," Holly laughed, pushing Artemis away. "The others are right inside!"

Artemis smiled and drew his lips from Holly's. With a nervous glance at the secure shelter in back of them, where Holly's thirty LEP officers lay, the two scampered off into the night.

**And our families can't agree****  
****I'm your brothers sworn enemy****  
****but I'll shout out my love to the stars****  
**

"So how was your week?" Holly whispered. Artemis shrugged.

"Not my best," he answered mechanically. "I was forced into the army just a few days ago; the desperate soldiers found my hiding spot. I would've been fine if Fowl Manor was still standing; but nothing beats LEP weapons."

"Sorry to hear that," Holly said quietly. "My week wasn't the best either. Our last shelter was destroyed. Chix Verbil is dead; a bullet caught him in the wing. He couldn't go on, so they shot him to death. No prisoners, no survivors." Holly choked out the last part, curling into a ball in her leaf-bed.

"I'm so sorry," Artemis murmured, picturing the cocky sprite broken on the ground, faceless, remorseless humans leaving without a second thought. The first night they had been together like this, Holly had curled on the forest floor, her face a mask of shock as she relayed the many deaths of her friends to Artemis. Now a few tears were shed, maybe even a minute of hopeless sobbing, but the two moved on. No use wasting time mourning, for there were so many to mourn.

**So wait for the stone on your window, your window****  
****Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go****  
**

The night was short; Artemis and Holly talked for most of it. As the hours drifted by, the two became sleepy. They had had nights where they didn't sleep at all, where the two would unleash their pent up feelings on each others' bodies, yet they had become too loud, and, for fear of being caught, had limited their physical relationship to kissing. Holly relished the feeling she got when she was near Artemis; like she didn't have to be a leader anymore. She could cry on a supporting shoulder. Holly drifted off to sleep in Artemis's arms. Artemis cradled the elf's head, wishing they had more time. Watching Holly sleep, he smiled blissfully, forgetting their doomed fate for all but a single evening.

**When first we laid eyes I swore to no compromise****  
****'til I felt my caress on your skin****  
****Well how soon we were betrayed,****  
****your sister gave us away****  
****and your father came all unhinged**

**So wait for the stone on your window, your window****  
****Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go****  
****  
****All I heard was a shout****  
****of your brother calling me out****  
****and you ran like a fool to my side******

"Morning," Holly mumbled, waking to the sound of a bird twittering. Artemis was in an awkward position; sitting up against a tree, his head lolling on his shoulder.

"We stayed out all night," Artemis yawned, stretching. Holly smiled sleepily, putting her head back on Artemis's lap. Two seconds later her head snapped back up, the impact of Artemis's words hitting her.

"WE STAYED OUT ALL NIGHT!" Holly shouted, scrambling to her feet. Artemis's eyes had widened in fear. The two ran through the forest, a terror unlike any other tearing at their hearts.

"What day next week?" Artemis hissed at Holly as they raced against time to the shelter. Holly shook her head, her eyes full of tears.

"Never again," she whispered. "It's too dangerous. Oh Artemis, you're as good as dead. What have we done?"

They reached the shelter. It seemed deserted; Holly let out a breath of relief. Artemis was scanning the area for an ambush of some kind.

"I'll go in," Holly said, "And make something up. You go back to your people, and never come back. Do you understand?"

Artemis felt something wet on his face, and realized he was crying. "I understand," he whispered. "I understand perfectly."

The two kissed fiercely, knowing that once they broke apart it would be the end. The end of them as friends and lovers. If they ever met again, it would be with a gun pointed to each other's heads.

"Freeze!" someone shouted. Holly's insides turned cold; Artemis closed his eyes and waited for the shot.

"Commander Short?" Trouble's voice rang, even more terrifying than the blast of a gun. "FOWL? Holly, what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" an officer said angrily. "Short here isn't loyal to her species; she'd rather mate with a Mud Man than protect her people."

"It's not like that!" Holly said, begging Trouble with her eyes. He looked back with a cold glare, his harbored feelings for her evaporating.

"Kill Fowl," Trouble murmured to the officer. "We'll think of a way to deal with the traitor."

**and the shot it hit hard****  
****and your frame went limp in my arms****  
****and an oath of love was your dying cry****  
**

"NO!" Holly shouted, running in front of Artemis.

"Get off!" Artemis roared. "GET OFF, DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED? THEY WANT ME, HOLLY, I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

"Give me the gun!" Trouble shouted, grabbing the gun from his officer and taking aim. He was going to enjoy this.

Trouble fired. Holly, screaming an unearthly "no", jumped in front of Artemis, letting the bullet pierce her chest. Every bullet made was now coated with a layer of troll venom, which would stun the nervous system. Holly could not heal herself.

Artemis dropped to the ground, watching Holly's breathing slow, unable to do a thing. Holly turned her head to face Artemis, and whispered, "I love you."

**So wait for the stone on your window, your window****  
****Wait by the car and we'll go, we'll go**

**But Oh Valencia, with your blood still warm on the ground****  
****Valencia, and I'll burn this whole city down****  
****Valencia, with your blood gettin' cold on the ground****  
****Valencia and I swear to the stars****  
****I'll burn this whole city down****  
**

**Artemis lunged towards Trouble, dodging each bullet the elf fired. He grabbed the elf's gun, twisting it from his hands, and fired six shots at Trouble's head and heart. The elf was dead before he hit the ground.****  
**

** Artemis shot twenty of the thirty officers, killing fifteen. He was overpowered and shot by ten rounds of bullets. His dying words were, "You'll pay."****  
**

**And they did. In twenty years, humans (what was left of them) ruled the earth once again. Only three fairies were still alive, and were prisoners. If one was to visit the spot where, twenty years before, a shelter for fairies had been, they would find two skeletons; one of a human man, one of a fairy woman, lying side by side, rotting bullets on the ground near them. Forever the world would know of their forbidden love, because when the human man died, he crawled to the fairy's side and clasped her hand.**

Artemis lunged towards Trouble, dodging each bullet the elf fired. He grabbed the elf's gun, twisting it from his hands, and fired six shots at Trouble's head and heart. The elf was dead before he hit the ground.

Artemis shot twenty of the thirty officers, killing fifteen. He was overpowered and shot by ten rounds of bullets. His dying words were, "You'll pay."

And they did. In twenty years, humans (what was left of them) ruled the earth once again. Only three fairies were still alive, and were prisoners. If one was to visit the spot where, twenty years before, a shelter for fairies had been, they would find two skeletons; one of a human man, one of a fairy woman, lying side by side, rotting bullets on the ground near them. Forever the world would know of their forbidden love, because when the human man died, he crawled to the fairy's side and clasped her hand.


End file.
